percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Underwater Abyss: Chapter Seven
The Underwater Abyss Chapter Seven Xena I was on the land, and strangely I could breathe, although the oxygen was not as plentiful as before — it was noticeably thinning. From the scenery I could tell it was a sort of makeshift camp. The vegetation was dying and I couldn't hear any animals. The realization saddened me. As I walked around the area I was alarmed to see two boys standing talking in hushed tones. One looked older while the other was younger and seemed slightly intimidated by the older boy. I could only catch snippets of what they were saying: “We have to warn Poseidon...get your friends back.” Before I could make out the rest I woke up. The air bubble promptly popped as my limbs broke through. The water was horribly cold and it took my body a few minutes to get used to the temperature. Even after weeks of being underwater I could not grow accustomed to the changing temperatures. I should have been considering my life as a Hunter. The shark swam around me, catching fish in its jaws and tearing them to shreds; as I watched the animal it dawned on me that I had yet to give it a name. I could only think of one. Kaia, after my mother. I beckoned it forward and grabbed its dorsal fin with my hands and mounted it. The journey to find my mother began again. As we swam through the water, the dream slowly came back to me, the words the two boys spoke in particular. Warn Poseidon of what? Surely the gods wouldn't start another war after this catastrophe. Or maybe it wasn't a war of the gods. Maybe it was a Titan...perhaps— No. It could not be my father. He should have learned by now not to start meaningless wars. I frowned. I could not be thinking these thoughts. These were merely guesses of the worst things that could happen; it might not even be anything that concerns me at all. Kaia veered a sharp turn and began chasing after a school of fish. I didn't bother to stop her and decided to help her capture her prey. I moved my hands and slowly created a barrier around the fish, trapping them while Kaia took as many as she pleased. Once she had eaten her fill we then began the journey again. The sensation that I was in trouble – or something was out there – was always at the back of my mind. I was so out of touch unlike my usual self that I nearly had my head impaled by a piece of coral. I had only just managed to duck in time. It was as if I had to turn back, like that dream I had before was meaningful. It was like I had to find them. My mother would not dismiss the importance of dreams. She valued every dream she was given and said they were a gift of prophecy from Apollo. I didn't believe her; I thought it was nonsense. But perhaps she was right. I could not abandon my quest to find her though. I would not go chasing after two figures in a dream without knowing how my mother was doing. I had to find her to make sure she was alive. I noticed I was in the same dream as before. Instead of it being daytime it was visibly night. Few stars flickered in the night sky, something that saddened me. I quickly found I could walk this time, so took advantage of that fact and took careful attention to the scenery. One of the boys stirred and sat up. It was the older one. I didn't think much of the matter because it was a dream and he would not notice me, so I was reasonably startled when he started to speak. “Who are you?!” Before I could speak I was pulled away from the dream. As everything went black and I neared consciousness, a voice echoed: What a surprise you are in for, little girl. I woke up and the air bubble popped immediately. Two dreams like this in a row; this wasn't normal, and despite every argument I came up with I knew I had to find them. Category:Leafwhisker Category:Chapter Page Category:The Underwater Abyss